1. Field of the Invention
A wrench apparatus is disclosed for applying torsion to a fence post having a T-shape cross-section including a center flange and two side flanges.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common design for fencing used in the agricultural environment utilizes steel fence posts having a T-shape cross-section. The posts are typically driven into the ground using a heavy post driver that slides over the upper end of the post and is used to impact the upper end of the post to drive it into the ground. Several parallel strands of wire are then strung between adjacent posts to construct the fence.
One issue that is frequently encountered during the construction or maintenance of such fence systems is that the steel posts can become twisted about their cross-section either during installation or due to forces imposed during use.
There is a need for an efficient and effective wrench apparatus for engaging a twisted fence post to apply torsional forces about the longitudinal axis of the post so as to straighten the post for future use.
There particularly is a need for such a wrench apparatus which can be effectively applied to the fence post without having to remove the wires from the post.